1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing structure for portable electronic apparatus and a locking mechanism thereof, and especially relates to a casing structure for portable electronic apparatus having function of simultaneously locking or unlocking and relates to a locking mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic apparatuses such as notebooks have been used widely in daily lives . The battery thereof is an electronic device frequently detached from the host by a user. In general, there is usually a locking structure on the casing of the notebook for the user to detach and attach the battery. However, for other electronic components such as memories which needn't be detached or attached, there is usually a door fixed by screws on the casing of the notebook for a maintenance person to open for maintaining or change the memories . In a practical case of changing memories, the battery is detached first so as not to damage electronic components due to short or ESD during the following operation. Then, the screws are loosed so as to detach the door. The memories are therefore to be change. It is obvious that the fixing structure for the door is not conducive to opening the door. Moreover, for the whole operation of maintaining and changing memories, opening the casing (including detaching the battery and the door) still seems complicated.